Seven Day Project
by OreoGhost-Sweetheart
Summary: Leo Valdez is Nico di Angelo's complete opposite, so why are they partnered for the biggest project of the quarter? What happens when they are forced to live with each other for a week in a small college dorm?
1. Day One- Sunday

Leo Valdez is a playful and mischievous Latino, with cheesy flirting skills and lame jokes. His 5 foot 6 inch stature and slightly pointed ears give him the look of an elf to all the bigger guys in Olympus High. But being 'fun sized', as he liked to call himself, didn't mean he was a social outcast. Hell no! His outgoing personality made him one of the most popular students. It also made him one of the worst headaches for the teachers, excluding Travis and Conner Stoll. About once a week Leo is late to at least one class, he cracks jokes in the middle of lectures, and rarely does he make an effort to pay attention.

Nico di Angelo is Leo's polar opposite. His cold, harsh attitude goes splendidly with his death-like, somewhat grayish complexion. His black hair is always a mess and tends to fall over his dark chocolate eyes, hiding the bags that have developed under them. To most, he is deemed the antisocial freak that moved in with his half-sister and their step-mother after something happened to his mom and older sister. Ghost King people call him. His teachers find no reason to complain as most of the time they don't notice he is there. Basically Nico is a loner.

Valdez and di Angelo rarely crossed paths, so one can only guess their surprise when they where paired together as partners for their Teen Living class. Both Leo and Nico where late to class that day, and as a consequence they where left with no one else to work with.

~Flashback~

Ms. Riding looked out at her class with a small smile. They had just paired off for the final project of the year, the Roommate Project. The students where going to stay at some of the college dorms for a week. The point of this project was to become comfortable living like an adult with adult responsibilities. None of the students where left without a partner, except the ones who where-the door opened suddenly to show two males. One entered with a confident smirk, the other, it seemed, was looking for some place to hide.

"Valdez, di Angelo. Nice of you to join us." Miss Riding commented.

"My pleasure, Jackie." Leo replied, getting a few snickers from the class. Nico just stayed silent as he tried to creep his way to his seat.

Miss Riding gave Leo a strained smile. "Take your seat Leo." She then continued explaining the project.

Leo raised his hand and blurted out, "Jackie, who's my partner?" The teacher blinked at his sudden question, and then quickly shrugged.

"The only person left that does not have a partner walked in late with you, Valdez. Your partner is Nico di Angelo. You are to meet me at the local college early Sunday morning."

-End Flashback-

That is how Nico ended up standing in front of the dorm door on this fine Sunday morning. He stares at the closed door, debating if he should open the door or not. The decision was made for him as the door swings open. "Wow. Hey there, Ghost King!" Leo said with a grin. Nico had jumped slightly back when the door opened, and replies with, "It's Nico," in a harsh tone.

"Yeah, yeah. You going to come in, or are you just going to stand in the way of everyone trying to leave the room?" Leo jokes.

Nico's face heats slightly as he sends a fierce glare toward Leo. "Are you going to let me in, or are you going to stand in my way?" He retaliates. Leo grins and moved back into the small dorm, giving Nico a passage into the room. Nico sighs and walks in.

The small room seems smaller because of the two beds and desks that are stuffed in. Nico looks around quickly and walks to the unclaimed bed, which is furthest from the door. Leo seemed to vanish from the room, leaving Nico alone unpack.

A hour has passed since Nico arrived at the dorms and since then he has finished 'unpacking' his things. Now he is lazily laying on his bed, listening to music when Leo barges in.

"Hope you're decent!" The Latino shouts before walking in. As the door slams against the wall, Nico bolts up, earbuds falling out.

"The hell?" Nico shouts while glaring at LeI. The Latino stares at the younger boy then bursts into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry man, but your face was priceless!" Leo says from the floor which is where he fell while still laughing. He starts to get up onto his feet while asking, "But seriously, I announced that I was coming in. What where you listening to, Ghost King?"

"My name is Nico, and what I listen to is none of your business." Nico says with venom, at first, but as he finishes his sentence, his words turn into a jumbled mess.

"Nico. Can you please, please tell me what you where listening to?" Leo begs.

"No."

"Please?"

"Never, elf-boy."

"Hey!" Leo protests, "you can't give me a nickname and refuse to let me have one for you!"

Nico just looks blankly at him.

"Anyways, we need to get down to the main foyer before lunch. Jackie has some more info for everyone." Leo states and starts to walk out, but stops when he realizes that Nico hasn't moved. He moved toward his roommate, grabs his hand, and pulls him up while saying, "Come on, Gosht Boy."

"L-let go of me before I- uh.. Before I-I.." Nico says unconfidently.

Leo continues to drag Nico out of their apartment and down the hallway towards the main foyer.

"Ha! You can't even come up with a viable threat." Leo says as they arrive at the doors to the main foyer.

"Asshole.." Nico mumbles under his breath.

Leo finally lets go of his hand and walks toward the center of the foyer where Miss Riding is standing. Nico watches him walk away, but quickly turns his focus to Miss Riding.

"Jackie! What did you want us here for?" Leo yells to her.

"Leo," his teacher chides, "do not yell when you're inside. Nico, please come closer." She gestures to a spot closer, and Nico reluctantly walks up.

"I can't believe her.." Leo mutters while sitting on the bed. "I cannot believe that she'd make us do that.." He whines to Nico who is staring at the papers in his hands.

"Shut up. A job is a job. Get over it elf-boy." Nico says.

"Yeah, but at least you aren't taking orders from Frank all day." Leo complains.

"Zhang isn't bad compared to Octavian." Nico points out.

"Right. I would hate to have that loony bin as my boss, uh, no offense to you." Leo laughs.

Nico shoots Leo a glare. "Thanks, bastard." Leo just grins.

"Looks like we are in for one hell of a week right, Ghost King?" The Latino says.

"Shut up elf-boy." Nico retaliates, causing Leo to grin.

"You know what, let's go out and celebrate our last work-free day with lunch! I'm starving." Leo announces and bounces off the mattress, not knowing how strangely that request was stated. Nico, however, noticed and looked down quickly to hide a slight tint of pink in his cheeks.

"Let's go, idiot."

"Not nice!" Leo shouts.

The day went by in a flash. Nico could not believe the speed at which the time went by when it's spent in the company of Leo Valdez. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, he did somewhat enjoy himself today. It was strange how Leo got him to open up, however slightly. Now as Nico lay in the foreign bed listening to Leo's soft breathing, he could not help but let a small smile touch his face.

He put in his earbuds and pushed play on his iPod. Nico fell asleep listening to one of her favorite songs, The Middle by Jimmy Eat World.

**Hey!**

**So this is a new mini series I am going to try. This will be updated once a week on the corresponding day, hence the name seven day project. One update for each day Nico and Leo have to live together. **

**I made the class and project up. I had no idea this was going to be the outcome of that. **

**This is my first time writing ValdAngelo, so please be nice. And please no BoO spoilers. I'm trying to earn money to buy it.**

**So leave a comment and even vote if you'd like to! I want to know what people think of my story!**

**I am so very sorry if they are OOC. I tried my best. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of the characters accept that one strange teacher.  
>Miss Riding is my first cameo.<strong>


	2. Day Two- Monday

Nico wakes up to a small light from the other side of the room. He turns over to Leo and sees that his roommate is waving a flashlight around his side of the room. As he was looking around he was also murmuring something, but it was too faint for Nico to hear.

Nico sits up slowly and checks the digital alarm clock that sat on his desk. It was 1:45am. Truth be told, he would have woken up soon anyways. The dreams where too much for him. "What the hell are you doing Valdez?" He asks in a harsh whisper.

Leo whipped around to face Nico. "H-huh? Oh. Sorry Neeks. I was looking for my awesome IPod. Need it right now." The Latino whispers, and to Nico it sounds a bit strained.

"I don't mind. I don't sleep that much. And don't call me 'Neeks'." Nico responds quietly.

"Well then Ghost King, some of us need our beauty rest, so once I find my iPod I'm going back to sleep." Leo says.

"Shut up elf boy." Nico snaps while shooting a glare to the older boy. He lets out a silent sigh and asks, "Where did you put your iPod last?"

"Well I think I put it over here on my desk, but I've got too many awesome things running through my head that I can't remember." Leo admits while still trying to sound cool.

"You can turn on the over head light, idiot." Nico comments while draping an arm over one of his knees. "N-no!" Leo says loudly, earning a bang on the wall from someone in the next room and a questioning glance from Nico. "Uh... I mean, nah man. It's cool. I found it." He whispers.

"Okay..." Nico mutters as Leo crawls into his bed and puts his ear buds on. Nico looks at him for another moment then put in his own ear buds and listens to his music.

It was now 7:30 am, and the light was seeping through the window into the room. Occasionally Nico would look over at his roommate, wondering when the Latino would wake up. He knows there would be no way that he'd be able to sleep through the beam of light shinning on Leo's face.

Nico sighs and gets up. He opens and digs through the drawer under his bed, trying to gather his clothing for the day. Grabbing a shirt, he thinks it's a MCR one, and a pair of torn, black skinny jeans he walks out to the bathrooms to change.

After quickly changing, Nico returns to his dorm. When he opens the door he finds Leo standing with no shirt. It takes a short moment for Nico to see, Leo to turn, and Nico slam the door shut with wide eyes. He stares at the door and takes a deep breath to try and cool his pink face. When his face no longer feels warm, he opened the once again.

Leo was sitting on his bed, with a shirt on. As Nico walks in, Leo turns to him with a grin. "What was that, Ghost King? Did you like what you saw?"

"Wha- What are you talking about Valdez?" Nico says trying to sound confused.

"Why did you slam the door? And why did you leave to get dressed? Are you embarrassed or something?" Leo asks with a grin.

"No!" Nico shouts. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I just didn't want to wake you up." He says though his face was warming up once again. "And the door slamming?" Leo prods. "..." Nico stars at the wall. "If you don't get out of here, Valdez, you'll miss breakfast." The younger boy sighs. At the mention of food, Leo jumps up.

"Why didn't you say so?! Let's go Neeks!" Leo shouts grabbing for Nico's hand, but Nico drew back. "I don't eat breakfast." was what came out of the Italian's mouth. "Nonsense! It is the MOST important meal of the day! Now come on." With that, Leo moves behind Nico and pushes him out the door and toward the commons.

As the two boys entered the commons some eyes turn toward the pair. They follow the flow of people into the cafeteria and get food. Nico had plans to sit alone, but with Leo following him it was impossible to be alone. They sit at a vacant table and start to eat. Nico plays around with his eggs while watching Leo devour everything in sight.

"Hey, Nico?" Leo asks the boy sitting across from him. The use of his given name startles Nico into saying, "y-yeah?"

"Wanna play twenty questions? We should get to know each other since we are living together." The Latino explains his random question.

"I'll answer whatever questions I feel like, but ignore the ones I don't." Nico nods.

"Okay. I'll start. What do you think of this project?"

"I think it is pointless and stupid."

"It's your turn Neeks."

"Why do you insist on stupid nicknames elf-boy?" And so the game continued through out their meal. Leo learned that Nico liked bands like Panic! At the Disco and My Chemical Romance, while Nico learned Leo enjoys building things and working in the local mechanic shop

The day had passed. Nico and Leo went to classes and then work. Leo was working as a volunteer server in a nearby shelter under Frank Zhang and his girlfriend Hazel. It was an enjoyable experience. Nico had things a lot worse. He was working at a small cafe and his boss was the very unpleasant Octavian. The scrawny bully made the two hour shift quite a chore for Nico.

As Nico stomps into the dorm, Leo looked up. "Hey Neeks." He says with a grin. Nico just ignores him and flops down on his bed. "Eshh. Tavvy was that bad? Sorry dude." The Latino empathizes. Nico grunts in reply and stays face down. Leo bit his lip as he thought of what he could do to cheer his new mate up.

"Nico. I've got something that might pick you up." He says as he got up from his seat in front of his desk.

"Leave me alone Valdez." Nico replies. Leo ignores him and searches through his drawer.

"Neeks, sit up. I've got to show you something." The older boy prompts his companion. When Nico didn't move Leo sighs and grabs the thing he was looking for and walks over to the other's bed. "Hey Ghost King, look at what I've got." He prompted.

Looking up slightly from his face-down position, Nico glances in Leo's direction. When he sees what the Latino is holding in his hands his eyes get bright, but no smile appears on his face. "Mythomagic. You play?" Nico asks. Leo nods.

Needless to say, the pair of them stayed up well into the night playing the card game.

**Oh look, it was actually released a day before I planned!**

**So, how does everyone like it? I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the last one, but what can anyone do?**

**Please remember to leave a review if you'd like to! I want to know what people think of my story!**

**I am so very sorry if they are OOC. I tried my best.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of the characters mentioned.**

**Accept Miss Jackilyn Riding. I own her/me.**

**I would also like to say now I have BoO and until I finish it, which will be next update, I do NOT want any spoilers. So please keep that in mind as you review.**


End file.
